Sonic vs Son Goku
Sonic vs Goku is a What-If Death Battle by ACG. But another version for PuasLuisZX Description Sega vs Shonen Jump! Two speedy, heroic and crazy haired 90's mascots are about to fight! Will Sonic rings in another win, or will Son Goku chock up DB- 2 Sega- ZERO?!? Interlude Wiz: Heroes has much but this two heroes and match all worst villains ever. Transform in a yellow super form and more. Boomstick: Sonic, the hyperactive hedgehog. Wiz: And Goku, the tenacious Super Saiyan. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Sonic Awesomecartoongames PuasLuisZX (Cues Green Hill Zone) Wiz: Sonic a travel hedgehog, started brown for a project, he run to fast incluse more than sonic and his brwon fur turns in blue fur. Boomstick: And the doctor give him shoes style Michael Jackson, and Sonic start. Wiz: Sonic's most notable ability is his speed. He can easily break the sound barrier in mere seconds. While his top speed is unknown, he has clocked in an average of 765 mph. (Cues Reach for the Stars) Boomstick: Ahh. Wiz, Sonic in base escape a black hole. Is he faster than Light. Wiz: Ahh, yes and no. Because Sonic used Speed Light Shoes, and Light Speed Dash attack going 10 times faster than light. And doing the Light Speed Dash or the Light Speed Attack. Boomstick: But he's not just fast on his feet. He can curl up into a spiky ball and rip through his opponents with the spin attack. Wiz: His homing attack rockets toward an opponent and can hit multiple times. (Cues Open Your Heart) Boomstick: And with his Spin Dash, he can reach top speeds almost instantly. And with this attack he destroid a ship and many Dr. Eggman's flying machines like Egg Mobile, that resist Dark Gaia a multi-star buster. Even Sonic forms a tornado around enemies to weaken them. Wiz: Sonic Boost a move that impulse Sonic going much faster than sonic speed, even fly in high meters of long, Skid Attack and a Fire Variant, and Trick Action that Sonic can move with acrobatics moves in mid of the air. The Custom Actions that for a Chaos Emeralds. Boomstick: Gun Drive allows Sonic to throw an emerald and then quickly dash ahead and catch it. Wiz: Homing Smash allows Sonic to stop in midair and perform a Homing Attack. Boomstick: Mach Speed initiates an increased Speed Boost. Wiz: Scale. Shrinks Sonic to a miniscule size, making him harder to hit and allows him to jump infinitely. Boomstick: Slow, Slows down time when the Action Button is held down. Wiz: Thunder Guard, Sonic creates a Thunder Shield. Boomstick: And Tornado, Sonic creates a small whirlwind that deals damage to surroundings. Wiz: During his adventures, he has used a variety of different shields to improve his abilities. Each shield can deflect minor projectiles and have environmental advantages, though they will disintegrate after blocking a deadly blow. Boomstick: The Fire Shield can absorb, well, fire and heat, though it can't survive underwater. No shit! But with it, Sonic can use a fiery dash attack. Wiz: The Lightning Shield can't survive in aquatic environments either, but it gives Sonic a mid-air jump for further aerial control. Boomstick: And with the Bubble Shield, he can breathe underwater and control his jumps with a powerful bounce. (Cues His World) Wiz: And most important he has the Chaos Power, with this Sonic can stop and lower the time. Boomstick: But Boomstick, Sonic never use this powers in a Sonic's Video-Game, right? Wiz: Ah, all the Sonic characters that Sonic used the Chaos Emeralds can manipulate the time, and in the worst Sonic Game for me, a Sonic attack can lower the time and stop it. (Cues Knight of the Wind) Boomstick: And turn enemies in rings. But now returning in Sonic, he can transform in Super Sonic, Super Sonic can fly, breathe underwater, and is completely invulnerable. Not to mention his speed is increased a thousand fold. But as with most things that are unbelievably powerful, it has a time limit. Wiz: And when the form finally subsides, Sonic returns to normal at peak physical form, regardless of his condition prior to the transformation. But now appers Hyper Sonic, a better transformation than Super Sonic, with this Sonic has more for give power than Super Sonic. Destroy system solar buster users and in a collision destroy an universe. Boomstick: Oh yeah, and win Segata Sanshiro in Martial Art Tournaument. Wiz: He beat Dark Gaia, Eggman, Perfect Chaos, Metal Sonic in Metal Overlord, Solaris and with most Sonic powerfull character ever Time Eater a time manipulator and destroyer. Boomsitck: But Sonic is cocky, arrogant and he can't swim. Wiz: But despite his rough personality, he'll do whatever it takes to save the day. (Cues Mission Clear) Sonic: It was great teaming up with you. Hope you learned a few tricks that'll help you out in the future. I mean in the past. You know what I mean! Classic Sonic moves the head affirmate Sonic, run and try to doing Sonic Boost, falling of head to the land. Sonic: Dude, sweet! And you're only going to get better. Tails and Classic Tails are walking near to Sonic. Classic Tails: There's our ride. The four see the portal. Sonic and Classic Sonic doing the five. Tails ans Classic Tails too. And the Classics versions running in the portal. Sonic: Hey Sonic! Enjoy your future. It's going to be great! Classics versions enter in the portal. The portal closes. Goku Pikatoo (Cue https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FFuYXKU6Y9I) Wiz: Sent to Earth from the Saiyan planet Planet Vegeta, Kakarot was actually sent to kill off Earth's inhabitants. However, a pivotal drop on the head when he was just a baby changed him forever. His caretaker, Grandpa Gohan, gave him the name Son Goku, and it was then that he began his journey to become the strongest being in the world. Boomstick: Even as a kid, Goku was already pretty much one of the strongest things around. He trained with the psycho-crazy Mr. Popo and the perverted Master Roshi as a kid, and he even defeated a Namekian named Piccolo as just a kid. Man, that's one badass little boy. Wiz: But it didn't stop there. Four Goku years later, Piccolo Jr. challenged him to a rematch. Boomstick: After barely winning the fight, Goku married his childhood sweetheart Chi-Chi and had a child named Gohan. Wiz: Who he raised for four years. Boomstick: The most time he ever spends with his sons. What a terrible father. It probably would have been longer if his brother hadn't come by and forced Goku to get himself killed. Wiz: But while he was dead, he went to Otherworld and trained with the powerful King Kai in ten times gravity in order to fight the new Saiyans coming to Earth. Boomstick: While training on King Kai's Planet not only did Goku get stronger and faster he also learned the Kaio-Ken and one of the strongest moves in the series, the Spirit Bomb. Wiz: After barely winning the fight against Vegeta, Goku trained in one-hundred times gravity to fight the tyrant Frieza. Boomstick: After having a Kaio-Ken times 20 fail and a large Spirit Bomb failing to kill Frieza, all he needed to see was his best friend die again. Wiz: To become- Boomstick: Illegally blonde! Wiz: No. A Super Saiyan. (Cue https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HG7Y33-526Q) Boomstick: But there's more! After beating the shit out of Frieza, Goku learned Instant Transmission. Wiz: Which as we covered in Goku vs Superman, is completely instant. Hence, INSTANT Transmission. Boomstick: Wait why are we going over Goku again?! Can't we just use the info from Goku vs Superman? Well, we did do that on Taokaka vs. Blair... Wiz: Yeah, we're not doing that. Actually, remember how we said Goku could lift 40 tons in base form? Boomstick: Hell yeah I do! Goku's pretty darn powerful. GO GOKU! Wiz: Well you know where he lifted those 40 tons? Boomstick: Yeah on King Kai's Plan- oh wait now I know where you're goin' with this. Hey, do you think that on King Kai's planet, your dick doesn't move up when it gets hard? Wiz: Ugh, Boomstick, that's disgusting. Anyway, with the knowledge that King Kai's planet has one-hundred times Earth's gravity, Goku can lift 400 tons. Boomsick: Wait what?! 400 tons?! Are you fucking kidding me?! Wiz: I kid you not. Boomstick: HOLY SHIT. Wiz: A true blood knight, Goku has devoted his entire life to becoming stronger. He has picked up several powerful abilities along the way, such as his signature Kamehameha, along with Destructo Disk, Solar Flare, Ki Barrier, Kiai Cannon, Spirit Bomb, and Dragon Fist. Boomstick: Unfortunately, Destructo Disk is often considered to be one of the weakest moves. Solar Flare is helpful though. Ki Barrier and Kiai Cannon will be very helpful but Spirit Bomb takes forever to charge and only works on evil. But Goku CAN absorb it and get more powerful, even if it takes 10 episodes and a lot of screaming. Then there's Dragon Fist, which is basically one of Goku's most powerful attacks, ever. Wiz: The Dragon Fist is so powerful that it has been capable of defeating or doing serious damage to powerful opponents such as Hirudegarn and Broly. But then there's Goku's signature Kamehameha, which has several variants. He can use it propel himself forward, bend it in mid-air, release it in spheres, or use it in tandem with Instant Transmission. This attack also has the potential to destroy entire planets. Boomstick: Or about one-fifth of the universe. Wiz: What? Boomstick: Yeah, Goku matched 70% of Beerus' power, and Beerus was able to destroy about one-fifth of the universe. Wiz: Oh... that's not good. In addition to Goku's arsenal is his Ki manipulation, which he has been shown to use telekinesis, flight, ki sensing, mind reading, and others. Then there's the Kaio-ken. Boomstick: Kaio-what? Wiz: Kaio-ken was taught by King Kai, and he can use it to multiply ki and physical power. However, it is extremely dangerous and Goku has only ever been shown to multiply his power by 20. Boomstick: Fortunately for Goku, he doesn't even need Kaio-whatever. He also can transform into his Super Saiyan forms, where each one just changes his hair more and more. Wiz: There's Super Saiyan, which is 50 times his maximum output, and Super Saiyan 2 is twice that. Super Saiyan 3 is four times that, and Super Saiyan 4 is a mighty 10 times that. But then there's his latest form: Super Saiyan God. Boomstick: Even though it wasn't fully measured, it allowed him to match Lord Beerus, a real God. Its full powers are unknown, but man is it powerful! Too bad it needs six Saiyans to use. Wiz: Actually Boomstick, at the end of the movie he said that he could tap into it whenever he wanted now. So that hardly matters to Goku anymore. But what does matter to Goku is his Ki output - his Ki is limited, although he can always restore it. Boomstick: He's also really dumb. Yeah, he's good at battle tactics, but that's about it. He also avoids any unfair advantages possible. Wiz: Which is okay I guess. I dunno, it's not like there's some alien about to destroy Earth. So go ahead, Goku. Only think of the fight. Boomstick: And on top of all this, his super-forms drain his energy. Wiz: But who cares when you can beat powerful opponents such as Frieza, Majin Buu, Broly, Hirudegarn, Janemba, Omega Shenron, and Beerus? Boomstick: Goku can also fly at most 10 times the speed of light, lift 400 tons, destroy a fifth of the universe, and that's on top of the fact that he's devoted his entire life to fighting. Wiz: Goku truly is... a Super Saiyan God. Boomstick: But Wiz what about Goku's Personality as a Super Saiyan God. WIz: Oh yeah like the initial Super Saiyan transformation Goku trade in his normal calm personalty for one that is more Saiyan like. Boomstick: So he becomes an ass hole. Wiz: No he becomes more ruthless and is kinda more like Vegeta in ways getting caught up in his pride. Boomstick: But in the end Goku became a true... Hero. Goku: I am the hope of the universe. I am the answer to all living things that cry out for peace. Ally to good; nightmare to you! DEATH BATTLE Awesomecartoongames PuasLuisZX Sonic is running destroying many robots of Eggman (30 robots) with homing attack. Sonic: New Time Record. Huh? Sonic look an athletic man (Goku). Goku: I sense a really powerfull energy, in this hedgehog. Maybe he is too strong. Goku teleports near to Sonic. Goku: Hey, do you fight? Sonic: You're only a human. Meh, I will beat you more fast that this robots. (Cues Crisis City) Both stay in a fight posture. FIGHT! Sonic run and kick Goku three times but Goku resist all the attacks, and throw Sonic. Sonic stop time and throw the Sky Emerald to Goku hurting him and now catch the Emerald for charges a punch Goku move only few meters. Goku sense Sonic's KI for launch a Ki Blast, but Sonic see this attacks and use homing attack with the Ki energy blast hurting Goku. But Goku reaxt kicking Sonic lauching it in the air. And now Goku fly for continue punching him. For finish him with a kick, but Sonic stop time for next transform into Super Sonic. All the Chaos Emeralds spin in Sonic when a thunder falls. Sonic: Now the real Fight start now. Goku: He can transform in Super Saijan. Super Sonic tackle Goku hurting him much. Goku: Now is my turn! Goku now is in Super Saijan 1, and now pass in Full Power. Sonic use Light Speed Dash and Goku dodges the attack, but Sonic use Chaos Control and now doing two kicks in the air, for punching him. Goku fall in the land with a mountain destroyed, Sonic launch three Chaos Lance striking Goku two of them. Goku fly again in the air. Goku: I need energy. Goku strenght power up and now he transform into Super Saijan 2. But trying to enter in Full Power Sonic lauch 8 Chaos Arrows and 7 falling him. Slow Motion in the eight and Goku dodge the lash for charging the HameHame Ha. Goku: Hame. Hame. Hame. Sonic: Gash! Goku: HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Sonic: You're too slow. Sonic run and desapear the HameHame Ha for now use Super Sonic Boost, powered him. And kicking Goku. Goku enter in Super Saijan Three. Goku try to punch and kick Sonic, but he is inmune. Goku: What? I can't attack him. I want more winning now. Super Sonic tackles Goku. But Goku dodges and use Dragon Fist but zero damage of Sonic. Sonic: Is better now finish him. But time end and Super Sonic return in base. Goku lost many energy. (Cues Believe In Tomorrow/1:25) Goku: Please all living people give me the energy. Pikatoo and all the rest give Goku vital energy. And Goku eat a Senzu Beans and give Sonic another. Goku: For continue our, battle. Sonic: No thanks. Sonic destroy a Senzu Bean. Sonic: I prefer beat you. Goku: Well, let's finish this. Goku transform into Super Saijan God. Sonic put his Light Speed Shoes transform into Hyper Sonic. (Cues Hero) Goku used Solar Flare but Sonic attack first. Now a close fight in the air. Goku and Sonic clash a kick, punch a row. An explotion appears. Goku launch many HameHame Ha, Sonic close and still attack Goku but the Emerald Mother is broken for the HameHame Ha and a giant explotion appears. But in this Sonic travel in the time. (Music Stop) Sonic said fights of PuasLuisZX. * Slash enter into the Magma Knight. * A computer that in Mid are EXE and Kirito fighting. * Pit reflecting Sephiroth Super Nova. * A collision of Yamcha and Sayaka attacks. * Sanic and Sonic Boom starting fighting. Sonic: Ahh, this two kill me in popularity. Hyper Sonic enter here, killing both. K.O! (Cues What I'm made of/3:00) Goku stay here and both finish clash their punch. Goku face is punching, the same with Sonic. Sonic and Goku clash their punch and fly. Goku: This is my end. No! Sonic created tornados and now Spin Attack. Goku dodge all tornados. Goku used Dragon Fist. But Sonic react and used a thunder sheild, but desapear. Goku teleports and kicking Sonic. Goku: Is all dlone! Hame. Hame. Hame. Goku teleports in Sonic. Goku: HAAAAA! Sonic: Not all done! Sonic expulse all his power doing a massive destructive power. Both attacks collising and only one survive this collision. Goku appears in white. Sonic appears in white too. (Cues The Meaning of truth) In another battle. Captain Falcon: Falcon Punch! Joe: Mach Speed, a explotion destoying a galaxy. All Universe is destroying. An hedgehog still here but Goku not. K.O! Results Awesomecartoongames PuasLuisZX Boomstick: AWW, OH (bleep) (bleep) (bleep) (bleep) god-damn (bleep) son of a (bleep) weasel! Why did Goku have to lose again?! Wiz: Yeah... but, here's why...Sonic in base is terrible stomped by Goku? Unfortunally no Sonic and Knuckles destoying only collision a Zone, that is an Universe in Archie Sonic world. And Sonic with Light Speed Shoes going faster the light even pass the Black Hole. Something that recently Goku going FTL in the new movie and Bulma's party, and just x2. Boomstick: But Goku can resist Super Sonic attacks. Wiz: In fact no, he can't resist all. Cell just destroy when he die only destroy many planets 5 but Dark Gaia destroy much more than this. Even Hyper Sonic kills Goku in all. Boomstick: Goku only can doing damage Sonic in Super Saijan God. The Chaos Control doing impossible for Goku attack. Even Sonic wins in a fight the strongest character in all history since Chuck Norris, Segata Shanshiro. Goku just can't stomp the fastest character ever. Wiz: The Winner is Sonic. Trivia * In the fight an user of this wikia Pikatoo appears in a scene. * This fight is the second PuasLuisZX with a cameo and the third of all the Wikia. But again just only Puas battles. The first in both is Syn Shenron VS Homura. * PuasLuisZX decide doing a composite Sonic VS Goku. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'DBZ vs Sonic' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:Follow up Death Battles Category:Awesomecartoongames Category:PuasLuisZX Category:Death Battles with Cameo Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles